


New Beginnings

by sephirothsrose



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephirothsrose/pseuds/sephirothsrose
Summary: sorry for the short chapter, I've never posted any of my stories online, so this is a first for me and I'm not sure how well it would be received, I will eventually be including some smut but it's been many years since I've wrote any *looks shamefully at the Severus Snape/Reader smut she wrote as a teenager* so I just need to get back into the swing of writing first, I do suffer from some mental health issues and that means I can disappear for long periods of time, so I do apologise if I vanish on you guys for a little bit :)I also promise I'll write a proper summary once I am 100% sure I know where I'm going with this story
Relationships: Blitzo (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Stolas Goetia/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the short chapter, I've never posted any of my stories online, so this is a first for me and I'm not sure how well it would be received, I will eventually be including some smut but it's been many years since I've wrote any *looks shamefully at the Severus Snape/Reader smut she wrote as a teenager* so I just need to get back into the swing of writing first, I do suffer from some mental health issues and that means I can disappear for long periods of time, so I do apologise if I vanish on you guys for a little bit :)
> 
> I also promise I'll write a proper summary once I am 100% sure I know where I'm going with this story

It was late, close to 2 am, you had just put your jacket on to head home after a long day at work, you grabbed your bag, shouting goodnight to your boss as you left the store.  
It was dark, air deathly still, you gripped your mobile phone out of instinct, you tried to pick up the pace as you walked through the local park, during the day you loved spending time here, it was beautiful, there were flowers everywhere and you sometimes saw some gorgeous birds but at night it looked ominous, trees almost seemed to loom towards you and you could swear you were being watched, you tried to shake it off but something felt wrong.  
After what felt like forever, you finally made it home, feeling safe once you'd turned on the lights and locked the door, your stomach rumbled in protest and you remembered you hadn't eaten since lunchtime, so heading into the kitchen you grabbed some leftovers from the fridge and threw them into the microwave while you grabbed something to drink, then it hit you again, that eery feeling of being watched, since the curtains were all closed you shook it off, blaming it on your nerves still being fried from earlier.  
You quickly ate your food and headed upstairs for a shower, once dry, discarding your bathrobe, you wrap up in a pair of fluffy PJ's before settling into bed and drifting off into a somewhat restful sleep.

_Meanwhile, downstairs. _  
"boss? Why the fuck are we in some random human woman's house?!" a short red-skinned man was glaring in the direction of a larger red-skinned male, who was currently rifling through your laundry, "aha!" He spun round victorious, holding his prize in his clawed hands, "umm boss?" a female voice spoke up, the woman, while also red-skinned appears cheerier than the other two, "what are you holding?" she pointed at his closed hand, the larger of the three held up his prize happily, it was a pair of your underwear, the smaller male just groaned dropping his head into his hands while the female just giggled at their boss.__

____

____

Tucking the underwear into his pocket, the larger of the three turned and looked at the other two "Millie, Moxxie, you guys go find who we're supposed to be killing and deal with it" the smaller male named Moxxie looked at the larger male "and what the fuck are you going to be doing exactly? Hmm?" he just glared at his boss, his level of frustration starting to peak, "none of your fucking business Moxxie, I'm the boss, you are the employees, I make the rules" he had pulled your panties out of his pocket and was staring at them, tongue poking out, Moxxie just sighed, as Millie started to pull him towards the door, while their boss waited for them to leave before making his way upstairs.

Quietly the door to your bedroom opened while you were still fast asleep, the intruder slowly entering before setting his sights on the entire reason he came to this house, quietly so as not to wake you he approaches the bed, he quickly fires off a text to Loona before he pins you down.

You wake up with a start, feeling something or someone on top of you, frantically looking around in the dark you see two glowing yellow eyes only inches from your face, whatever this creature was it was smiling at you, sharp teeth and red skin, you want to scream, you try to scream but you find yourself paralyzed with fear, unable to muster more than a frightened whimper "shh shh shh" the creature just stroked your hair cooing at you in what seemed to be an attempt to calm you but this didn't stop the tears from prickling at the corners of your eyes as you were pulled up into strong arms as a sudden light filled the room and you felt yourself and your abductor falling.


	2. UPDATE

just a quick update to apologise guys, I haven't forgotten about this, I just have a serious case of writers block at the moment and I'd rather write something worth reading than try to force through the block and possibly write something that just feels off and forced, I WILL be updating though so don't worry :)


End file.
